A Little Bit Too Much
by Twistedmind365
Summary: Bella has a few too many at a party and lands herself in jail. Will her stupid mistake ruin her relationship with the Cullens? Redo of AngelDust246's fic Bella Gets Drunk; done with permission. T for alcohol and some swearing.


**Okay, kiddies! This is a redo of AngelDust246's Bella Gets Drunk! It has been heavily scoured and made into something semi new, so enjoy! She has given me permission to do this, so no suing please! I know some of you may know this fanfiction from Fanfiction Fridays by Tprinces on Youtube. I hope I have successfully edited this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, I don't even own this plot! How lame am I?**

**/Story Begins/**

"Hey, Bella! Do you want a drink of this?" I turned around and saw Mike with a cup in his hand. "…What is it?" I asked him curiously. "It's a Cosmopolitan without the lime- cranberry juice and vodka." He elaborated, seeing my confused look. "No, Mike!" I said, very alarmed. "Come on, Bella! It's our graduation party, and nobody will find out!" he wheedled. "Yes, because this is before the birth of social networking sites." I snarked. He refused to leave me alone about it. He must have been pleading for about a half hour. His incessant whining was making my head pound, and I rubbed my fingers on my temples. "Alright, FINE!" I shouted, hoping that drinking a few sips would get him to shut up. He handed me the drink and I inspected it for anything that looked unsavory, besides the obvious alcohol. Finding nothing, I smelled it carefully. It smelled like cranberry juice. I guess that myth about vodka not smelling is true.

I took a small sip and nearly choked. The strong alcohol burned my throat and it felt like it was scorching the inside of my nose as well. I heard cackling from my side and saw Mike through the tears that had come to my eyes from the vodka. "You should have seen your face, Bella!" he managed to get out between laughs. _Douchebag._ I thought venomously. But on the outside, I shook my head and said "Ugh, shut up, Mike! Like your first time having alcohol was any better!" Mike's face fell slightly, though he was still smiling. "I'm sorry Bella. Try another sip, I promise it won't be as bad this time." I snorted in disbelief. Oh, right! I'm supposed to believe the guy that nearly killed me with his stupid alcohol. Throwing my better sense to the winds, I hesitantly took another sip. Mike was right it wasn't as bad as the first, but it still made my nose itch and my throat burn. "Well, it was still pretty bad, but it wasn't as horrible as before." I said. Mike nodded with a you-know-what eating grin and said smugly "I told you so."

"What are you, Mike? Five?" I sneered. He seemed slightly hurt, and I felt bad. I didn't know why I was being so mean. But I think I heard Mike mutter "Mean drunk. Damn." As soon as I choked down the first one, Mike tried to give me a second drink. I still protested but the vodka seemed to be getting to me. I felt fuzzy, and I didn't want to care about anything except getting more of that feeling. I had been so miserable lately- With Edward as my boyfriend, I'd always had to fear for my life. So, I downed the drink. It was far better than the first one, and I felt the high getting stronger. Before I knew it, I was on my third drink and was starting to feel dizzy. "Wow, that's some strong s-stuff." I said to Mike, stuttering a little. Mike nodded and said "Yeah, it is."

"Where the hell did you get thish shtuff anyway?" I asked, my words beginning to slur. We started a conversation, and I lost track of time. Apparently, Tyler and Mike had bribed one of the kids from the Reserve to go out of state and buy alcohol for them with a fake ID just in case. The guy they had picked was huge, so it wasn't a surprise that he hadn't gotten carded. I kept getting thirsty from all the talking, and he continued to give me drinks. I didn't even ask what it was anymore, I just downed it. I looked at the clock after a while, and was startled to see that it was already nine. The party had started at noon, and I had always been a stay-at-home-and-read kind of girl. It had taken Jessica and Mike the entire lunch period to convince me to come, and a half hour to convince my dad over the phone. And now here I was, getting drunk and betraying his trust. I suddenly felt horribly guilty and like I was going to be sick."S-Sorry guys, I'm going to go h-home now." I said as I tried getting up. Mike looked sad and said "Oh, come on Bella! One more drink, just for the road." I sighed and said "Fine, one more." The fourth drink was definitely the strongest and my vision began to blur at the edges.

I knew I shouldn't be driving home in this state, but I would hate to put anyone out and I knew Charlie would hear about it if I called a cab. I was hoping to get home and look up hangover remedies and destroy all evidence that I had been drinking before Charlie got back from his trip in a few days. I started to drive, but I couldn't be sure whether I was driving in the right lane or not because the blurriness on the edges of my vision had moved inward. Thankfully Edward and his family were on a hunting trip this weekend, but I had a feeling Alice had seen me getting drunk and that Edward would be giving me a huge lecture on how dangerous it is once he got back in Forks. I was jerked out of my thoughts of what was to come by a loud honk. I freaked out and jerked the steering wheel to the other side. Thankfully, I was able to get to the other lane before the truck could hit me. "Thank god." I muttered, my heart racing and my hands shaking badly from the adrenaline rush. Unfortunately, the relief didn't last long because a cop car came up behind me. I got a surge of grim satisfaction that another one was pulling over the guy that was going 90 in a 30 zone who had nearly killed me. I hurried to pull over; I didn't need to be charged with resisting arrest as well as drunk driving.

I rolled down the window as the officer was walking up. The man cleared his throat and asked "Ma'am, have you been drinking tonight?" I knew it was a rhetorical question, but I answered anyway. I nodded and said "Yes, sir. I was just on my way home from a party. I KNEW I shouldn't have gone." I muttered the last part quietly, but I think he heard. He studied me very carefully and then he said "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle." I did as he said, and of course I stumbled on my way out of my truck. "Ma'am can you please walk in a straight line for me?" he asked coldly. I groaned quietly. Even if I hadn't been drunk, I probably still would have tripped. I tried my best to walk correctly, but there was a crack in the pavement. I fell and whacked my head on the pavement. After asking me if I was okay and checking for a concussion, he wrote something on his notepad.

Then I saw him taking an object out of his belt, probably a breathalyzer. He turned to me and said "Ma'am, could you please breathe into this?" As soon as I breathed into the small machine, the officer took it and studied for a few moments. I couldn't help but be nervous. I was pretty sure I was going to be arrested. The officer looked up at me and said "Ma'am, your blood alcohol concentration is 0.20%. I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you." _Great,_ I thought sarcastically. The perfect end to a perfect night.

After the officer read my Miranda Rights, he cuffed me and helped me into the back of the police car. He took me to the police station in Seattle and asked for my name and date of birth. He then proceeded to take my mug shot and fingerprints as well. He led me to a cell and said I would have my phone call tomorrow so that I could have someone come in to bail me out. I was drifted off into sleep before I could think of who to call tomorrow.

When I woke up the next morning I had a pounding headache and I felt horribly sick. I almost forgot where I was until memories of party came flooding back in. "You ready for your phone call, miss?" an officer asked loudly, which made my head throb. "Yes, please. " I murmured softly to avoid making my headache worse. The officer led me to one of the phones for my call. I dialed Alice's number. "Hey, Alice. Did you see what happened?" "Yes, Bella. Esme and I are on our way to bail you out." She sounded disappointed in me. I sighed and said "Alice, thank you so much and I'm really sorry." I heard her sighing too and then she said "Save it for when you explain to the rest of the family why you ended up in jail, Bella." I felt horrible, and it wasn't because of the hangover. "Okay, Alice. I'll see you soon. Bye." I said tiredly. Once I was back in my cell I started thinking how angry Edward would be with me. I knew this whole thing was entirely my fault. I shouldn't have gone to the stupid party. I messed up. Edward probably won't want me anymore; why would he if he feels like he can't trust me?

1After about 20 minutes Esme and Alice arrived. When the officer took me to front of the station, I saw Esme and Alice giving me disappointed looks. The officer turned to Esme and said "Her bail is $400." Esme smiled at him and handed him the money. Then he turned to me and said "Okay, Miss Swan, you're free to go. However, that doesn't mean you're out of trouble." I nodded solemnly and said "I know." He sighed and said "I'm going to have to revoke your license for 6 months for underage drinking. Also, I'm giving you a fine of $900 for underage drinking and DUI. "Sounds fair." I said to him in an apologetic tone. After I received my punishment Esme, Alice, and I went to the car and headed back to Forks. No one said anything the whole ride home, which I was somewhat grateful for because I didn't think my head would have been able to handle it, but the stony silence also unnerved me.

About almost half way to forks Alice turned to Esme and said "You might want to stop the car." Both Esme and I were confused as to why she would want to pull over in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't until after Esme stopped the car that I felt a grumble from my stomach. I hurried out of the car and fell to my knees by the ditch, where I threw up. Esme came and held my hair back while Alice went to a nearby store and got me some extra clothes and some water to clean myself off with. After I was all cleaned up they helped me back into the car and we were on our way back to the Cullen's house.

When we got to the Cullen manor Esme and Alice raced inside while I walked at a slow human pace. I was afraid to think of how mad Edward would be with me and what he would think of me now. When I entered the living room all the Cullen's were stony-faced and disapproving, barring for Emmett who looks like he was about to laugh. "Morning Drunko! How's our favorite inmate doing today?" Emmett chirruped loudly in a voice far too high for his stature, and then he fell into booming laughter. "Shut up, Emmett. I have a headache." I said as I rubbed my temples. He continued to laugh and said "Aww, how cute! Bella's first hangover!" I groaned and said "Look. I know you're all going to say you're disappointed in me for making such a stupid decision." "You got that right" Edward said angrily, but I held up my hand. "But I feel that times about a thousand. My teachers said I showed such promise, that I was a smart girl. But now I feel like I've let everyone down: them, you, and myself." Edward sighed, but I could see at least some of his anger was gone.

He sighed. "Bella. Do you know how dangerous it is driving drunk? You could've been killed!" I flinched and said "I know Edward. It's my fault for listening to Mike in the first place. I'm pretty sure he was trying to get me drunk so he could kiss me or something. It kind of backfired though- I'm a mean drunk, apparently." Emmet snorted and the rest of the Cullens had to struggle a bit to retain their serious demeanors. Carlisle came up to me and said "Bella, what really upset us wasn't that you drank. It was that you decided to drive while you were drunk and didn't even consider to call us and ask us to take you home." I started to cry but said/. "You were away hunting, and I assumed you wouldn't bring your cell phones with you to got take down a mountain lion- your cell phones would constantly get shattered."Esme came and hug me and said "Bella I'm sorry if we're sounding cruel. It's just… We wouldn't know what to do if we lost you."

I smiled a little and said "Yeah. And I'm sorry for what happened. I promise it won't happen ever again." Edward chuckled and said "Of course it won't, because you can't go anywhere by yourself for 6 months." I couldn't help but laugh along with them. It's a good thing I've got a lovingly family that watches out for me and that wouldn't ship me off to Arizona at the first sign of trouble. Alice got up from her seat and said "Guys, guess what I got? BELLA'S MUG SHOT!" "AAH, BELLA'S MUG SHOT!" Emmett screamed like a little girl who was getting a pony for their birthday. I sank into my seat as Alice passed the picture around to everyone.

I decided to stay at the Cullen's for the night since my dad was in Washington D.C. for a few days on business. I hate people taking care of me, but this time I really didn't give a damn. After I finished apologizing to everyone, Edward took me into his room where I could rest and get over my hangover faster. Esme brought me in some herbal tea that it suppose to get rid of headaches. Emmett wouldn't stop teasing me about how horrible I looked in my mug shot. Right now he was busying trying to get it framed for the decades to come. Thankfully, Edward stayed by my side the whole time. "Edward" I said hoping he wasn't still mad at me. "What is it?" he asked me with concern. I sighed and said "I'm so sorry about my stupid decision. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble and I hope you can forgive me." He chuckled and said "Bella, I was never mad at you. I was disappointed in the choice you made, but I can never be mad at you my love." I smiled at him and said "I love you so much. Thank you for understanding." He chuckled again and said "I love you more, my little drunken angel."

We looked at each other seriously for a few seconds, but then we couldn't take it anymore and started cracking up. It was nice to know that even after I had made one of the dumbest mistakes of my life, Edward was still there to make it okay.

/ End/

**Man, I almost threw up! WAY TOO MUCH FLUFF FOR ONE DAY!**


End file.
